


stubborn

by eriixzero



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Kill la Kill, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Naruto, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exorcist Izuku, Izuku is adorable, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also, most of the characters are around the same age, probably slow updates, there will be fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriixzero/pseuds/eriixzero
Summary: **Just a warning, this is a massive crossover fanfic. Probably slow updates.**Ryuko has grown up and watched her cousin, Izuku, always want to be a hero. Both of them were Quirkless, but Ryuko had her own brand of stubborn and Izuku wanted to prove being Quirkless was no reason to give up.





	stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> A) this is my first public fanfic.  
> B) The world this is set in is a combination of Kill La Kill's world, BNHA's world, Bleach's world, and the world of Blue Exorcist.  
> C) Anything Naruto is for later chapters.   
> It's going to be bit confusing, especially at first, but I hope that it eventually smooths out in at least that aspect.

To put it simply, Ryuko was pissed. 

Utterly and totally angry. For the first time in a year or so, she'd seen Katsuki, a good friend of hers, and he was being a bigger dick then usual. 

"You told Izuku to do **_what?_** " she questioned, growling. Pure, undiluted rage showed plainly on her face and in her eyes,.


End file.
